Thoughts Ahead
by iggychan89
Summary: My first Avatar story. It's a Kataang oneshot.


My first Avatar fic, whoo! This is the first fanfic I've written in a few years, so bear with me here.

I thought I might try something different with this since I've seen the same thing over and over again in Kataang fics. To put it truthfully, it bores me to death. It's time to mix it up a little. Oh, and this takes place in season 3, I'd say somewhere around episode 15 or so, so they are all tricked out in their new clothes and hair styles. Aang's hair has also grown quite a bit, so it's quite long. :P

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of the characters, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The sun was just about to set over the horizon, it radiated over the Earth, engulfing it in an orange glow. Aang sat under a tree, staring out to the horizon while thinking.

_Well, summer is almost over, and the comet comes next month. Our journey is almost over. Joy..._

A gust of wind blew toward the south, blowing Aang's long hair into his face. He growled and pushed it back.

_Stupid hair... Maybe I should get it cut._

He sighed, scooted a little away from the tree and layed down in the soft grass closing his eyes.

**-----------**

"Go already Sugar Queen!"

"But Toph, what if...?"

"This is your only chance, do you want to wait until someone else tells him?"

"No..."

"Then what are you waiting for? GO!"

Katara sighed, and stood up from her kneeling position on the ground behind some bushes. She stayed frozen in spot until Toph pushed her forward. Katara quietly yelped when she almost fell over, then turned around to glare at the blind girl smirking at her.

"That wasn't necessary you know."

Toph just crossed her arms still smirking.

"You would have never moved if I hadn't."

Katara gave her a 'humph' and slowly, but nervously, walked up to where Aang lay.

"Time to win a bet."

Toph quickly ran back to camp to retrieve Sokka.

**-----------**

Katara took a deep breath and walked up to Aang with a nervous smile. She stopped short of where his head lay and looked down at him, waiting for him to notice her standing there. She grew impatient and frowned.

_Guess we have to do this the hard way._

She leaned down until their faces were almost touching. Aang's eyes shot open instantly and he jumped up, knocking his head into Katara's. They both rubbed their heads in pain.

"Don't do that Katara! You scared me half to death!"

"I had to get your attention somehow!"

Aang just smiled and sat up. Katara sat down next to him and looked at him.

"So what are you doing up here anyway Aang?"

"Just thinking."

"Oh."

They sat there in silence for a few moments until Aang broke the silence.

"Beautiful sunset huh?"

"Yeah, it is."

Aang paused and smiled again.

"But there's something more beautiful right beside me."

Katara blushed and bowed her head.

**-----------**

"That's 2 to 1 Sokka, I win!"

Sokka grumbled and rose to his feet.

_I can't believe I lost to the angry jerk._

"You won't win next time, I guarantee it."

Zuko smirked and took his sword back.

"You still have a lot to learn."

Sokka dusted himself off and grabbed his own sword.

"I'm going to go out and find some food."

He walked off steaming, but he didn't get far because Toph stopped him by trapping his feet in the ground.

"Come on Snoozles, it's time for me to win a bet."

Zuko turned around and looked at her with a questioning face.

"What bet?"

Sokka answered him.

"That Aang kisses Katara first."

"Oh. It's about time those 2 confessed. They've been flirting with each other ever since I joined."

Toph released Sokka and they walked off.

"Hey wait! I want to see this!"

Zuko ran after them just as Iroh came walking back into camp with some flowers.

"Where'd everybody go? Oh well, more tea for me!"

**-----------**

Aang and Katara sat quiet for some time, just staring at the horizon.

_I need to tell him, but I don't know how to start..._

_Now is the perfect time to tell her, but I don't how to tell her._

Katara just decided to start with some casual conversation.

"So Aang, I see you're letting your hair grow long."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I think I should cut it though."

"Why? I like it long."

"Really? Then I guess I'll keep it long."

Katara decided to do something she never thought she'd ever do. She reached up and ran her fingers through it. Aang just looked at her. She withdrew her hand quickly.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

She looked away sheepishly.

"It actually felt good."

Katara looked at him and smiled and did it again. Aang closed in eyes in comfort.

"It's really soft Aang."

"I made it soft just for you."

**-----------**

"Wow, I wasn't expecting Katara to do that."

"As long as that's as far as she goes, I'm happy."

"Quiet you two! I want to hear what they are saying!"

Sokka and Zuko just grumbled.

**-----------**

Katara's arm got tired and she withdrew her arm once again. Aang frowned in dissatisfaction.

"Sorry, my arm was getting tired."

"It's alright."

They stayed quiet for a few minutes.

_I should tell him now._

Katara took a deep breath.

_Well, here goes nothing._

"A-Aang?"

Aang looked at her.

"Hm?"

"I need to tell you something."

Aang tilted his head at her.

_Is she...? Oh I hope so._

"It took me a while to realize this, but I... I..."

"You what?"

"I think..."

_Be brave Katara old girl, you can do this._

"I think I... Love you."

Katara took a shuddering breath.

_There, that wasn't too hard now was it?_

Aang sat there staring at her for a few seconds, then slowly turned his head toward the horizon and bowed his head, his long bangs covering his gray eyes.

"Aang?"

Tears came to Katara's eyes and she turned away from him, then started to stand up.

"I-I'm sorry..."

Aang quickly looked at her as she got up.

"I should have never told you."

Aang smiled and grabbed her hand and stood himself up. Katara turned around with shock on her face.

"Why should you be sorry?"

_Wow, he's gotten tall! I never realized that!_

"I-I don't know..."

Katara let her head drop and Aang lifted her chin so that she was eye level with him.

"I never said no did I?"

Katara was so happy she threw her arms around him in a hug. Aang hugged her back and shut his eyes.

"The truth is, I love you too Katara. Ever since the day I saw you I knew I would always love you, no matter what."

Aang pulled her out of the hug and grasped her shoulders.

"I've always wanted to do this too."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in slowly, finally touching his lips with hers. Katara closed her eyes and kissed him back.

_Wow, he's a great kisser!_

**-----------**

"Ha! I win Snoozles! Hand over the money!"

Sokka took out 5 silver coins while grumbling and handed them to Toph.

"I'm winning the next bet!"

"Oh I'm sure you will Sokka, you're the best gambler I've seen."

Zuko snickered to himself and Sokka just growled and turned back to watching Aang and Katara.

**-----------**

Aang and Katara released from their kiss and just stood there hugging with their foreheads together.

"You do realize we're being watched right?"

"Let them watch Aang, let them watch."

**-----------**

"Crap, they know we've been watching them!"

"I've been listening to them since I obviously can't see."

Sokka slapped his forehead.

"Let's get back to camp, my uncle might be worried about us."

"Knowing your uncle, I don't think he's too worried."

Sokka sighed.

"Let's go back anyway guys, crouching like this is uncomfortable."

"Anything makes you uncomfortable Snoozles."

"Would you quit calling me that?!"

"Hey, at least it's better than being called Zuzu."

Toph snickered and Sokka was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Zuzu?? Oh man!"

"Zuzu, Zuzu!"

Toph and Sokka burst out laughing. Zuko growled and fire came shooting out of his hands.

"Run Toph!"

Sokka and Toph ran laughing all the way back to camp with Zuko chasing them.

**-----------**

Katara was laying her head against Aang's shoulder while the two leaned against the tree. Aang wrapped his arm around her.

"I think we should head back to camp."

Katara traced her finger around the arrow on his arm.

"Just a few more minutes Aang."

"Alright."

A few more minutes passed and the sun finally set completely over the horizon.

"It may be dark right now, but our future looks bright."

Aang just nodded and grinned.

"Ok, let's head back now, we'll have more moments like this, I promise."

They stood up and hugged. Katara gave him a quick peck on the lips and started walking down the hill. She turned around when Aang didn't follow her.

"You coming?"

"I'll be there in a second, go ahead."

Katara shook her head and continued walking. Aang turned around and looked up at the stars while pulling something out of his pocket.

"Well Gyatso, one of my dreams came true, now for the other two. I hope you're proud of me."

He smiled and tears came to his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and looked at the object he held in his hand. It was a Water Tribe necklace he made weeks ago. The design consisted of a Yin Yang, with the 2 symbols of water and air inside it.

"Some day Katara, some day. That'll then leave my last dream to be fulfilled."

He looked back up at the night sky.

"They won't be gone for long, I promise."

He put the necklace back into his pocket and headed back to camp.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Wow, that took me a while. Anyway, I hoped you like it, something different for you to read. Please review, I'd appreciate it.


End file.
